Play with Me
by Jun Michaelis
Summary: Naruto pensait que ce serait qu'un simple défi, mais Sasuke en avait pensé autrement, ce dernier va-t-il parvenir à ses fins ?


Hello, One-Shot SasuNaru ! On se retrouve en bas !

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartienent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

C'était une demeure incroyablement grande, spacieuse, qu'on la qualifierait presque à un château, avec son portail imposant à l'entrée, telle une forteresse imprenable. Un magnifique jardin parfaitement taillé. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des plus rares aux plus banales, parsemaient ce sol si richement entretenu. D'innombrables passages dérobés s'y trouvaient. Des pièces secrètes, de multiples chambres les plus somptueuses des unes des autres dont certaines ne servaient à rien. Un vrai labyrinthe. Cet habitacle reflétait bien le goût pour le luxe du seul détenteur de ce logis. Tout cela pour seulement un adolescent orgueilleux ayant à peine atteint l'âge de la majorité.

Nos deux protagonistes étaient là, dans le gigantesque hall. Un magnifique lustre s'y trouvait, surplombant la salle. Elle était baignée par le soleil. Deux escaliers de marbre d'une brillance sans égale menaient aux étages supérieurs. Chacun se défiait du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant céder, par pure fierté évidemment.  
L'un avait des cheveux corbeau avec des yeux noirs et méprisants. Il arborait toujours cette allure d'un être supérieur face à son prochain.  
L'autre avait des cheveux dorés. Il n'en démordait pas moins, mais ses yeux azurs ne savaient pas s'il allait tenir très longtemps. La sueur perlait sur son visage. C'était normal devant un adversaire de cette taille, non ?

_ **Toujours cet air de défi, hein, Sasuke ?** déclara le blond, pas vraiment sûr de lui.

_ **Évidement, la question ne se pose pas,** répliqua l'Uchiha sûr de lui, ne s'arrêtant pas de suivre du regard le moindre geste de son adversaire.

_ **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes aujourd'hui ? Une épreuve physique ? Culinaire ? Ou même intellectuelle ?**  
_ **J'ai mieux que ça Naruto...** murmura le brun malicieusement.  
_ **Venant de ta part, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop tordu.**

Notre cher Naruto déglutit à l'idée de ce que Sasuke pouvait encore lui faire subir. Après quelques minutes de silence, le brun déclara fièrement :

_ **Tu as toute la demeure pour te cacher ou pour trembler de peur. Moi, je vais assurément réussir à te trouver et à te donner un de mes baisers que tu redoutes tant. Une sorte de chasse à l'homme. Il est quatorze heures, tu as jusqu'à dix-huit heures.**

Sasuke jubilait d'avance à l'idée de voir son Naruto rouge de gêne. De son côté, le blond, à l'entente des ces paroles, prit déjà une couleur pourpre avant même d'avoir commencé.

_ **P-Pourquoi un défi aussi tordu ?!** balbutia-t-il avec la raison qu'il lui restait.  
_ **Tu abandonnes déjà ?**

Touché.

_ **Mais non ! Je vais même te le gagner ce défi, tu vas voir ! On commence quand ?**  
_ **Maintenant, je te laisse une minute.**  
_ **Une minute ?! Je te reconnais bien là, toujours là pour rendre les défis plus ardus.**  
_ **Même si on est ensemble depuis quelques mois et que tu n'as remporté aucun de mes défis, je ne te laisserai pas gagner.**  
_ **J'y compte bien, dit-il tout sourire. C'est parti !**

La proie détala le hall à une vitesse fulgurante, partant à la recherche d'une bonne cachette. Sasuke était coriace ! Il n'était pas prêt de perdre, oh non ! Naruto ne tolérerait pas une défaite de plus sur son palmarès, mais un petit détail revint dans la cervelle du blond : il n'était pas chez lui. Même s'il venait souvent chez son meilleur ami, il ne connaissait pas la propriété par cœur. Se rappelant de ce détail, Naruto se traita lui-même d'idiot car il s'était lamentablement fait avoir par Sasuke, mais raison de plus pour gagner.

On pouvait le dire, Sasuke Uchiha était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de parfait. Intelligent, beau, il réussissait tout dans ce qu'il entreprenait, tellement que cela donnait froid dans de le dos. Ce qui était à déplorer, c'était peut-être son côté tordu et pervers.

La minute passée, le chasseur se mit à la recherche de sa proie, se demandant où est-ce qu'il pourrait bien se planquer. Son blond n'était pas difficile à cerner. Il savait tout de lui et il en était fier. Lentement, il gravit les escaliers, toujours d'une propreté inégalable, menant au premier étage, traversant le couloir disposé d'un tapis de velours rouge. Il eut l'idée d'aller chercher dans la cuisine, encore une pièce somptueuse dans cette luxurieuse demeure. Le brun savait que Naruto aimait la nourriture, surtout les ramens. Cela l'exaspérait d'ailleurs de le voir se gaver de telles choses. C'est délicieux, c'est certain, mais ce n'était pas très sain.

Derrière le comptoir, il vit une tignasse blonde qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il s'en approcha doucement :

_ **Naruto, tu me sous-estimes là...** souffla-t-il dans le creux du cou de ce dernier tout en profitant pour lécher sa peau laiteuse.

Le blond poussa un hurlement aigu de stupeur, frôlant la limite d'un cri de jeune fille. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rire presque inaudible.

_ **Mais ça ne va pas de me faire ça ?! Enfoiré !** cria Naruto qui avait pris une couleur carmin car gêné. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir poussé un tel cri.  
_ **Enfoiré ? Tu veux que je t'attrape pour venir dans mon lit ?** déclara Sasuke plus mesquin que jamais.  
_ **Sans façon !** lâcha-t-il avec un rire jaune.  
_ **Je te laisse une deuxième chance, c'est trop facile sinon. Trouve mieux comme cachette.**  
_ **Putain ! Tu m'énerves Sasuke ! Tu verras, je vais trouver une superbe cachette !**

Suite à ces paroles, il sortit, claqua violemment la porte, honteux que Sasuke l'ait retrouvé aussi facilement. Mais après cette première manche perdue, il réfléchit vite à une autre idée de cachette. Il était hors de question que son ami lui refasse un coup pareil.

De son côté, le brun souriait face à la réaction de Naruto. Il était si mignon. D'un geste furtif, il prit une pomme dans la corbeille et se remit à la recherche son objet de convoitise. Mais le temps de lui laisser la possibilité de trouver une bonne tanière, il se promena dans les couloirs, redécouvrant par la même occasion sa si belle demeure, s'arrêtant devant quelques tableaux qui ornaient le tout.

Celui qui venait de perdre toute dignité fit une pause, s'asseyant et exprima sa pensée à haute voix :

_ **Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**

Soudain, il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Ce serait Sasuke ? Déjà ? C'était fort probable, il n'y avait que lui à la maison. Les domestiques étaient en congés, Sasuke avait même prévu le jour où personne ne serait présent dans sa demeure pour l'inviter. Naruto se sentit bête tout d'un coup, et encore une fois, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas méfié ? Il commença à paniquer. Se levant en trombe, il quitta ce bout de couloir devenu hostile.

Se promenant dans le couloir, toujours avec sa pomme, Sasuke sentit du mouvement à sa gauche. Naruto ? Se dirigeant vers sa chambre ? Intéressant.

Pris de court, le blond entra dans la première pièce qui se présenta à lui, mais... C'était la chambre de Sasuke. « Merde » , ce fut la seule pensée rationnelle qui traversa son esprit à ce moment-là. Le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre, Naruto se cacha rapidement dans une armoire énorme. Les vêtements du propriétaire sentaient bon, pensa-t-il. Un individu entra dans la pièce. Naruto eut un violent sursaut lorsqu'il reconnut le brun. Il se traita une énième fois d'idiot de sursauter ainsi alors que c'était juste Sasuke qui venait d'entrer. Sa-su-ke et personne d'autre. il n'y avait aucune raison d'avoir peur... Il observa le brun à travers la fente, son cœur dans sa poitrine battant de plus belle.

Le chasseur, qui semblait faire chou blanc, sortit du champ de vision de celui qui se cachait. Cela eut pour effet de soulager la proie, toujours tapie dans son terrier.

Doucement, le blond sortit de son antre, quelque peu tranquille et tout sourire. Pas de chance, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, manquant quelque peu de s'étouffer. Le brun le regardait fièrement content de sa future victoire.

_ **Que ?! Mais tu n'étais pas parti ?!**  
_ **Je t'ai vu entrer dans ma chambre.**  
_ **Tss, tu m'as bien...**

Avant même que le blond n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Sasuke plaqua ses lèvres souples et chaudes sur celles de son amant qui avaient un goût divinement sucré, scellant ainsi la victoire du brun. Naruto tenta de se débattre, mais rapidement il fut grisé par ce baiser exquis. Décidément, Sasuke s'y connaissait bien dans ce domaine. Si le blond a été réticent toute la journée à l'idée d'un baiser, non pas parce que qu'il n'aimait pas ça, au contraire il les adorait, c'est parce que la gêne l'emportait toujours et le caractère du brun n'arrangeait rien.

L'échange dura plusieurs bonnes longues minutes. Naruto manqua de s'étouffer. Un léger filet de salive se montra à la lumière du jour pour aller couler jusqu'à son menton. Un court instant, il crut que le brun allait enfin le relâcher, mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas de ses plans. Sasuke choisit de descendre plus bas, vers le creux du cou de Naruto, en y laissant des traces rouges marquant son passage sur cette peau halée. Il sentit le blond trembler de plaisir contre lui. Parfois, il poussait des petits gémissements de plaisir ou même il lui arrivait de sentir les ongles de son partenaire égratigner quelque peu sa peau.

Voulant avoir l'accès de son torse, il enleva le haut de sa victime, s'appropriant en même temps toutes les parcelles de son corps dont il pouvait y accéder, faisant des va-et-viens avec sa langue sur cette peau tant convoitée. Trouvant avoir déjà bien torturé son amant, il remonta encore jusqu'à la bouche de celui-ci, demandant fiévreusement l'entrée de sa cavité buccale pour un échange plus torride.

Le blond lui laissa volontiers l'entrée de sa bouche. Leur langue se lançait de nouveau dans une bataille endiablée. Juste ces petits gestes les mettaient dans un état de transe.

Sasuke décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il passa sa main sur l'enflure du pantalon de son amant ...

... Alors qu'ils se livraient encore à ce contact buccal, Naruto, tellement surpris de l'attouchement de Sasuke, lui mordit violemment la langue, ce qui fit immédiatement tomber l'atmosphère torride qui émanait de cette pièce.

_ **Putain ! Naruto, qu'est-ce tu fous, là !?** hurla Sasuke, ayant tant bien du mal à prononcer cette phrase.  
_ **Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi qui... qui... Désolé !** hurla Naruto, à son tour paniqué.  
_ **C'est bon, c'est ce n'est rien,** dit-il en se calmant.  
_ **T'en est sûr ? Je suis désolé. Montre !**  
_ **Non, c'est rien, je te dis...**  
_ **Montre !** ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme, Naruto était plus autoritaire que jamais.

Sasuke se laissa faire, et puis il n'avait rien à perdre après tout. Il ouvrit doucement sa bouche toujours un peu engourdie. Naruto sentit son visage blêmir lorsqu'il constata un peu de sang s'échapper des microplaies de son amants.

_ **Mais tu saignes !** dit-il affolé.  
_ **C'est rien, ça va guérir tout seul.**  
_ **N'importe quoi, je t'emmène tout de suite chez le médecin !**  
_ **Arrête Naruto, ce n'est qu'une petite coupure. En plus ça ne saigne plus, regarde.**

Effectivement, ça ne saignait plus. Pour Naruto, la honte était au niveau le plus haut, vu comment il s'était affolé. Un silence s'installa. Le blond, pour tenter de calmer l'atmosphère plus que pesant, lâcha cette phrase :

_ **Au moins, avec ta langue blessée, tu ne pourras plus m'embrasser.**

Sasuke lâcha un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le blond.

_ **Vraiment ? Tu me sous-estimes, encore ?**  
_ **Ce n'est pas ce que tu -**

Et ils se lançaient encore une fois dans un échange endiablé, mais qui s'arrêta rapidement car Sasuke n'était plus vraiment au plus haut de sa forme.

_ **Tu n'en rates pas une Sasuke. Et arrête de me couper systématiquement la parole !**

Le brun répondit par un fin sourire et l'atmosphère redevint calme et serein.

* * *

_ **• **__Note de l'auteur :_ C'est mon premier One-Shot ! C'est vrai il est plutôt court, navrée. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce one-shot, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, j'avais prévu de faire un lemon, mais finalement je me suis sentie incapable, désolée si vous vous en attendiez un.

_Allez-y, défoulez vous ! Et dites moi vous impressions !_

Merci, Suzuka de me l'avoir si gentiment corrigé**.** [ u/2037087/ ]

Jun.


End file.
